


Bound Wrists

by 0zey



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bondage, Crack, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0zey/pseuds/0zey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the morning after his graduation party Kaidan wakes up in a awkward position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound Wrists

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for a prompt that simply said "Kaidan/Aria: Bound Wrists".  
> soooo yeah it's utter crack.  
> feed back is loved  
> all mistakes are mine.

A dull ache between his shoulder blades woke 2nd Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko. it wasn’t to bad just a stiffness that would need to be stretched out, not that it was surprising really given the position he appeared to be in, arms under and behind him. 

why had he fallen asleep that way? 

he tried to move his arms out from under himself only to be meet with resistance in the form of cool metal digging in to his wrists. 

his eyes snapped open only to squeeze shut tight again. 

the light in the room was not bright but it was enough to set off the waiting headache behind his eyes.  
he was laying on a wide soft bed in an unfamiliar room in not but his boxer briefs and handcuffed.  
What had he got himself in to last night? the last thing he remembered was a fellow  
gradate of officers training daring him to drink a “misty drink”. he had thought at the time “why not? what’s the worse that could happen? the bartender had assured them that it was lavo safe, and besides he had earned the right to do something stupid.”  
well it looked like he was finding out what the worse that could happen was. 

Grate.

He opened his eyes more slowly this time.  
the room was small, comfy but oddly neat like a hotel room, there was a couch a small table and the bed he was on. all in shades of brown and purple. the lamp in the corner by the bed was the only source of light throwing the rest of the room in to shadow.  
well that answered one question. well sort of. assuming it was in fact a hotel room.  
He groaned in frustration.  
A soft chuckle had him peering more closely in to the shadow on the couch.  
The asari seated there shifted and then spoke in a soft but cold voice.  
“stop squirming kid. you’ll only hurt yourself.”  
“what?” the word was out of Kaidan’s mouth before he really knew what he was asking. “what happened last night” or “what do you mean hurt myself” or “what makes you think you can hold me here?” or even “what’s a hot asari like you doing in a place like this?”  
the asari laugh again.  
“for a guy who was so eager last night you are quite hesitant this morning.”  
Kaidan tried franticly to remember what had happened last night. he had drunk that dame drink, he knew that. but after that it got really foggy. something about asari being the hottest race in the hole verse. then someone daring him to do something... what he couldn’t quite remember, but then there was a cab more booze an asari and hotel keys.  
Kaidan took a deep berth before trying again.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t remember much about last night.” a pause “why am I cuffed?”  
the asari didn’t laugh this time just smirked.  
“to stop you using your biotic.” she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
Kaidan frowned. how would not moving his hands stop him from using his biotics?  
instead of asking why she thought that would stop him he asked who she was.  
“Aria.” she said it like he should be blown away by awe, but the name didn’t ring any bells, so he frowned again and asked if he could be uncuffed.  
“well you could. but where is the fun in that?”  
Kaidan’s mouth was hanging open.

What the HELL had happened last night.

“you offered me your ass.”  
it took a few moments for Kaidan to realize he had spoken out loud and then a few more for her reply to sink in. 

“WHAT?” 

Kaidan’s eyes had probably just bugged about half out of his head when it did sink in.  
then he started to babble.  
“I’m sorry but, I’d- well apparently I did, But I wouldn’t normally- I mean it’s not that your not-! I mean-”  
“Calm down kid.” Aria cut him off.  
Kaidan had been squirming his way in to a siting position as he rambled his voice getting louder and higher with each word.  
“Look, if it makes you feel beater you passed out before we got to the fun part.” Aria said with a sigh as she waved a hand dismissively. or at lest that was what Kaidan thought she was doing with her hand tell a batarian stepped into view.  
“Bray, uncuff him and get him out of my sight.” Aria said to the batarian.  
Kaidan suddenly wished he could just be swallowed by the bed or something.  
Bray gently turned Kaidan around and uncuffed him. as Bray move back into view another question was answered, the cuffs that had been around Kaidan’s Wrists where not in fact cuffs, but Biodampeners held together by a fin silver chain.  
Kaidan shuddered as the power he hadn’t noticed was gone returned in a rush.  
Bray stuffed what Kaidan assumed was his cloths at him and then shuffled him out the door. the hole time Aria didn’t look up from the datapad she had picked up as soon as she had called bray.  
Out in the hall Kaidan was greeted by a very startled looking salarian who pointed him to the bathrooms.  
As Kaidan got dressed again he tried to figure out where he was and how to get back to base. the poster on the stall proclaimed the hotel “The wild Pyjak” sadly Kaidan had never heard of the place before.  
when Kaidan did get back to the Bas his head was pounding and all he wanted to do was find his bunk and forget about the hole mess. but of corse the universe had other planes.  
as soon as the door to the barracks opened cat calls and shouts tore the air.  
“Way to go Alenko!”  
“Didn’t Know you had it in you!”  
“you took an ETERNITY!”  
and so on.  
Kaidan just glared around the room and began the long walk to his his dorm room.  
when he finally made it there the cat calls had quieted down.  
2nd Lieutenant Shepherd who the sheared the room with him was thankfully quiet, deeply engrossed in a datapad, he did glance up though when Kaidan flopped face first on to his bed.  
“Rough night Alenko?”  
The question was quite no hint of teasing just honest curiosity and maybe a bit of concern.  
Kaidan rolled enough to peer at Shepherd with one eye.  
“Yeah.” was the only replay he gave however.


End file.
